FRED
Frederick "Fred" Figglehorn is one of the most popular icons on YouTube. Fred is an incredibly hyperactive, lanky, medication-taking, teenager-like 6-year-old boy, played by Lucas Cruikshank. Cruikshank has created dozens of "Fred" videos. He has also been secretly collabing with YouTube's very own #1 Lifesnova. Fred's parents are Mrs. and Mr. Figglehorn; Fred's mother is an overweight and lazy woman (who is also an alcoholic), and Fred's father is an absent character who is in jail (Fred usually mentions his father in the episodes). Fred also has a crush on his next-door neighbor, Judy; however, she dislikes him and tends to go out with the neighbourhood bully, Kevin, who always stalks Fred. One of the other recurring characters are the Neighborhood Squirrels (who are actually Pomeranians), which Fred adopts in "Fred Works Out". Fred tends to scream often in his episodes, most likely due to the mentioned fact that he takes meds (which also might explain his high-pitched voice). Fred is also notable for seeking revenge on people who bully him. However, his schemes don't work out as planned sometimes. His catchphrases are "Hey, it's FREEEDD!!!", "AAAAAAHHH!!!", and "Oh, my gammit!". Fred's shirt changed to red in Season 2 because of his grandmother's screw-up in the washing machine. On YouTube, while Fred has many lovers, he also has many haters. CRITICISM: Many youtubers have criticised Fred due to his repeated use of "high pitched voice" humour by several famous youtubers including makemebad35 and ShaneDawsonTV. The Youtuber known as wayne6094 has criticised Fred's writing and structurising calling it non-professional and not talented. He also stated that he hates Fred and has no respect for his writing, he says that likes the fact that other people can find entertainment in his videos and has nothing against his fans by saying "Fred maybe a lousy writer and childish, but he's just there for a laugh and after all that's what I think youtube is all about". Appearances Fred In the TV series, Fred is the protagonist, and has a crush on Judy, his next-door neighbor. However, she is not very fond of him and is instead dating Kevin, Fred's overweight (mentioned) bully at school. Fred also has an alcoholic mother, a friend named Bertha, pet "squirrels" (in reality, Pomeranians), and a father who's in jail. Fred: The Movie ]]In the film, Fred is once again the star, with Lucas Cruikshank reprising his role. Fred is now a 15-year-old teenager in high school (along with three of his teenage classmates: Judy, Kevin, and Bertha). He's still in love with Judy, who's also a teenager and somewhat his friend (unlike the series, in which she does not like him). He tries to go to Judy's house so they can sing together, but fails each time. Kevin lives across the street from Fred's house and thwarts each attempt Fred makes to see Judy. When Fred finally succeeds in making it to Judy's, he is informed by his mother (who's much older now) that Judy and her parents moved and that they asked her to forward the mail. Frustrated, Fred snaps and starts destroying various objects in his house while his mother went out. Fred is then forced to go search for her. While on the number 6 bus and after a conversation with Kevin, he meets Derf, a god-like young adult whose personality is in contrast to Fred's hyperactive behavior (it is eventually revealed that Derf is actually Fred's imaginary friend). Fred's journey takes him all over town, until he finds out Judy has moved mere minutes away. Fred's ego is hit when he discovers that Judy is having a party he wasn't invited to, so he hatches a plan that he believes will make him cooler than his classmates could ever imagine. Fred invites Bertha to the party (but refuses to invite anyone who attended Judy's party or found the video funny), and films the entire party doing crazy things, like dressing up, dancing around, and puking cupcakes. He then forwards the video to everyone, and despite it not giving him instant popularity, Judy shows up at Fred's house to sing with him. It is also revealed that Fred's father was a figment of Fred's imagination the whole time, and that his real father is a guy named Danny Janetti. Fred's voice Fred's type of voice in his video can be easily made for any other voice by simply submitting an audio file in a software called Audacity and changing it's pitch to be lower. When Fred used this feature years ago, it wasn't very known and that helped him getting famous for using something original like this at the time. In Season 4, Fred's voice gets a little deeper, but in "Fred Goes Grocery Shopping Feat. Annoying Orange", his voice is somewhat higher than in the other Season 4 episodes. Pranks Fred has also been the victim of a "prank" for everyone to unsubscribe to him by June 1st. Unfortunately, many subscribers forgot to unsubscribe, which pushed Fred into the second highest subscribed on YouTube. Recently, the account was hacked by an unidentified user, leaving all of the videos with a different title. Videos Trivia *Lucas Cruikshank claims that he initially created Fred out of boredom over his Summer Vacation. He now regularly posts videos, some of which have received over 68,800,000 views. Cruikshank also appeared on ABC News for an interview about his videos, recently performed with Kev Blaze in a music video for "Watch How I Do This", a favorite song of Fred's which appears in several episodes of Fred, and appeared with the creators of the new motion picture, ''City of Ember to create one of his videos. This publicity he is creating has caught even more attention to his videos, with views soaring in the millions. *Fred wears a T-shirt with the letters "FЯED" on it (usually red or blue), along with black pants (however, in Season 4, he is seen wearing blue jeans). In the 2010 movie, he wears a different shirt with yellow suspenders. *At the end of Fred: The Movie, he reveals that he is now 15 years old. *Fred also has different actors besides Lucas Cruikshank: one of them is Shane Dawson, who played Fred in "FRED IS DEAD!". *He is also currently #3 subscribed on YouTube (losing his Title of #1 on August, 20, 2009 to nigahiga) with over 2,000,000 subscribers, being the first ever YouTube account to reach the milestone of 1,000,000. *In the 2010 episodes, Fred is a little taller than other people (which is kind of strange, since he's only 6). *Fred is the only character seen onscreen in most episodes. *It is unknown how he obtained the name "Fred" (most YouTubers with "rare" name such as blue, car, computer, etc. are placeholder accounts), but one of the reasons may be his account was made on October 01, 2005. A pilot episode called "Fred on Halloween" was originaly uploaded on another account on Halloween 2006, and then re-uploaded as the current account's first video in April 2008. *Fred is also one of the few YouTube celebrities that allows comments. Because of this, he gets over 30 comments a minute. He has over a million comments, one of the first YouTube users to reach that goal, also. Category:Users Category:Users by number of subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:FRED Characters Category:FRED Protagonists Category:KevinHatesFred Characters Category:KevinHatesFred Antagonists Category:The Annoying Orange Characters Category:The Annoying Orange Antagonists Category:Fred: The Movie Characters Category:Fred: The Movie Protagonists